I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic fuel mixture control system.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The need to reduce fuel consumption while maintaining or even increasing engine performance is well recognized in the art of internal combustion engines both from a standpoint of fuel conservation and also in the reduction of operating costs. Maximum engine efficiency requires also that the fuel/air ratio for the internal combustion engine be controlled as a function of the actual or desired operating conditions.
For example, in aircraft engines a different fuel/air ratio would be required for aircraft takeoff than would be required for on ground taxiing of the aircraft due to the different power requirements for these different aircraft functions. Consequently, it has been the previous practice for aircraft pilots to frequently adjust their controls in an effort to obtain optimum engine performance and economy at all power settings for the aircraft. Moreover, such settings would vary from one altitude or atmospheric pressure due to the different air densities so that the previously known manual pilot adjustments of the fuel/air ratio have, at best, provided only a crude estimation as to the required fuel/air ratio for optimum engine performance. As a result, the previously known aircraft engines are operated at less than optimum performance and economy.